nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Will Rollins
Will Rollins is the male protagonist in Freddy vs. Jason. He is the boyfriend of Lori Campbell and is sent away to Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital after witnessing the death of her mother. He is played by Jason Ritter. 'Background' Will Rollins dated Lori Campbell when the two of them were 14 years old. Although they were young, Lori insisted that their relationship "was real." Crawling up the wall to second story window to Lori's room, Will thought that he saw Lori's father Dr. Campbell killing her mother. Around this time, the town of Springwood, Ohio developed a plan in order to defeat Freddy Krueger. They erased all mention of him in the town and then quarantined all of the teenagers who had heard of him in Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital. Will was committed to the hospital, although it's never made clear if this was because of a personal vendetta by Dr. Campbell or because of Freddy Krueger. Will was unable to say goodbye to Lori before he was committed and she simply thought he moved away without seeing her. Freddy vs Jason Four years after being institutionalized at Westin Hills, Trey Cooper was murdered at Lori's home at 1428 Elm Street. Will sees the news report on the television while waiting in line for his pills. Concerned about Lori, he asks the attendant to to turn the TV up. Instead, the attendant turns the TV off, telling Will that he is aware of the rules. Will gets irritated and angrily asks for the television to be turned back on and when the attendant takes out a kit with tranquilizer in it, Will begins shouting at the man. His best friend Mark Davis pulls him away and the two go and sit down. At the table, Will tells Mark that he has to get back to Springwood so he can see if Lori is all right. When Mark mentions the prospect of having nightmares again if they return, Will dismisses the whole dream demon concept. When Mark calls him on his own sanity, Will insists that he saw Dr. Campbell kill Lori's mom. He then relays his concerns that someone else died in the same house and that it couldn't be a coincidence. While Will is sleeping, Mark steals the keys to the psychiatric ward, but gets injected with tranquilizer. Will drags Mark out of the hospital as the two escape. Will makes his way to Springwood High School where he steps in to stop Mark from scaring Lori with warnings about Freddy Krueger. Lori faints and although Will is concerned about her, Mark convinces Will to run off to avoid be spotting by the principal. Later, while in the school hallway Will and Mark are spotted by the police. Fortunately, this happens right as classes are being let out. And as a result Mark and Will are able to escape by running out and away from the school. Mark and Will go to the library to find information about Freddy Krueger. There, Mark discovers that Freddy has been completely erased from the town archives. Will questions Mark on his dreams and Mark confirms that he hasn't remembered any of his dreams since going to Westin Hills. Later, in Mark's van, Mark and Will determine that Freddy is not strong enough to kill yet because there isn't enough fear to give him power. Will points out that Mark spread a lot of fear earlier in the day at the high school. Mark lends Will his van so Will can go and make sure Lori is okay. Will finds Lori at the rave in the cornfield and the two talk. Lori asks Will where he has been and Will asks her why she never responded to any of his letters. Upon learning that Lori never received the letters, Will realizes that Westin Hills must have never mailed them. He then lets Lori know that he has been confined to Westin Hills. Will, concerned about Lori, is about to tell her about her dad killing her mom, but the two are interrupted by Kia who drags them onto the dance floor. Later, Jason Voorhees attacks the rave, killing Shack in front of everyone while on fire. Jason brutally begins murdering other teenagers. Along with Kia and Linderman, Will and Lori flee the rave. On the way out, they discover that their friend Gibb has been murdered by Jason too. Then, Will gathers them all and Bill Freeburg into Mark's van and takes everyone home. After dropping everyone else off, Will takes Lori to her house. When she's about to go into the house, Will explains to her that her father killed her mom and sent him to Westin Hills. At that moment, Dr. Campbell comes out and demands Lori get out of the van. When Will attempts to protect her, Dr. Campbell holds him down and threatens him. Angered, Lori screams and runs away with her father in pursuit. Will runs into Lori outside her house when she escapes out the window and takes her to go see Mark, claiming that he's the expert in the whole Freddy Krueger subject. Lori and Will go to Mark's house, but they find him being attacked by Freddy Krueger. They watch helplessly as Freddy burns Mark to death, leaving the message "Freddy's Back" burned into the flesh of his back. Will and Lori meet up with Kia, Linderman and Freeburg in Mark's basement. They are soon joined by Deputy Stubbs who vows to help them. They decide that Freddy is pulling the strings and try to think of a way to defeat him. Lori falls asleep and when Will shakes her awake, he sees that she has pulled Freddy's ear out of her dream. He remembers that Mark and he never had dreams at Westin Hills. Then, they look up Hypnocil online and realize that it's a dream suppressant. The group goes to Westin Hills to retrieve the Hypnocil pills. Upon arrival, they split up, with Will taking Lori along with her. They find a ward full of comatose patients who Will says are kids who wouldn't stop dreaming and were given too much Hypnocil. Then, Will points out that Dr. Campbell's name is signed on the patient's charts. Will and Lori notice Bill Freeburg (possessed by Freddy Krueger) washing the Hypnocil pills down the sink. While they are fleeing from Jason, Will also sees Freeburg holding two syringes filled with tranquilizer. He watches as Freddy/Freeburg injects Jason with both syringes before being cut in half. Along with Lori, Linderman and Kia, Will takes the tranquilized Jason and puts him into Mark's van. They keep tranquilizing Jason while taking him to Camp Crystal Lake. They intend to have Lori enter the Dream World and pull Freddy out, thereby instigating a battle between the two. Their best case scenario is that if Jason wins, Freddy would be defeated and Jason would have no reason to return to Springwood. After Lori enters the Dream World, Freddy begins drowning Jason in the dream. Will and Linderman convince Kia, against her will, to perform rescue breathing on Jason. However, before she can, Jason awakens and the shock causes Will to crash the van while the momentum of the crash causes Jason to fly out of the vehicle. Will takes Lori to a cabin in Crystal Lake where he tries to revive her. However, before Lori awakens, Jason attacks the cabin. In the ensuing chaos, the cabin catches on fire. While trying to pull Lori out of the cabin, her hand falls into the fire. Then, she finally awakens and succeeds in pulling Freddy out of the Dream World. As Freddy and Jason fight, Will tries to get Lori to get in a boat and leave. She then reveals that it was Freddy who killed her mom and her dad was trying to protect her from Freddy by covering it up. Due to Freddy interfering in both of their lives, she vows that she'll not leave until she sees him dead. In between fights with Jason, Freddy eventually meets up with Lori and makes to kill her for bringing him out of the dream world. He is distracted by Kia, though, which gives Lori and Will a chance to run. They go over to a peer and cover it with kerosene. They set fire to the peer and watch as Freddy and Jason rip each other apart. An explosion blows them both into the water. Thinking the fight is over, Lori and Will hold each other. They then hear footsteps approach and look up to see Freddy holding Jason's machete. Freddy makes as if to kill Lori until Jason pops out of the ocean and impales Freddy with his own glove arm. As Jason sinks back into the water, Freddy drops the machete. Lori then picks the machete up. She yells, "Welcome to my world, bitch!" and decapitates Freddy on the peer. His head and body fall into the water. Then, Will and Lori leave the peer after beating Freddy and Jason. Other Appearances In the six issue comic series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, set five years after the events of Freddy vs. Jason, Will and Lori return to Crystal Lake to ensure that Jason and Freddy are still dead, but are confronted by Jason who kills them both. This comic is considered non canon by many of the Nightmare on elm street fandom Community and therefore Will Rollin isn't considered officially deceased on this wiki. He was gutted by Jason and was one of the few boys who died by Jason Voorhees. Notes & Trivia *The character of Will Rollins was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *An alternate ending to Freddy vs. Jason shows Will Rollins and Lori Campbell making love for the first time. In the scene, Freddy Krueger takes possession of Will Rollins and uses his claws to murder her. *The comic book series Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, published by WildStorm Productions, takes place a few months after the events of Freddy vs. Jason. The story presents the deaths of both Will Rollins and Lori Campbell at the hands of Jason Voorhees. *Actor Jason Ritter is the son of late TV and film star John Ritter. John Ritter has also appeared in a slasher film sequel. He played Chief Warren Kincaid in the 1998 film Bride of Chucky. *Actor Jason Ritter received fourth billing in Freddy vs. Jason. *Brad Renfro was originally cast as Will, but had to be replaced less than a week before shooting began. Jason Ritter, who actually got the part, had initially tested, but they didn't feel that he was right for the role. *Brad Renfro was originally cast as Will, but showed up to set so strung out, they had to re-cast a week prior to shooting. See also * |hero|Hero}} * |horror|Horror}} * |fridaythe13th|Friday the 13th}} *Will Rollins at the Freddy vs. Jason wiki. External Link Navigation Category:Boyfriends Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Survivors Category:Jason Voorhees' victims Category:Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:Charactersv